


The House That Built Me (Elmer)

by politics_and_prose



Series: This is my family; I found it, all on my own [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politics_and_prose/pseuds/politics_and_prose
Summary: A glimpse into a younger Elmer's home life.





	The House That Built Me (Elmer)

It wasn’t unusual for his _mama_ to go through four or five different names when she was calling him to do something. Frankly, he figured he should always just make his way to wherever she was in the house when she started shouting for one of his brothers. There were still three of them left and it always made him blush when his _mama_ called for him by using one of his sisters’ names. 

Being the youngest of nine, he had a lot of responsibility in his family home. Most of his brothers and sisters had moved away, either starting families or lodging with friends or co-workers. While he stayed at the lodging house most of the time, he did return home to live in the cramped, two bedroom house with his siblings and parents on occasion. There was never enough room for all of them, but Elmer didn’t mind sleeping on the floor or crammed into a bed with Adam and Michal with one blanket to cover the three of them. He loved his family, as big and hard to handle as they sometimes were, and he would do anything for them.

“ _Jestem tutaj, mama_ ,” he said as he walked into the small kitchen, a smile on his face. “What can I do?”

“Elmer!” she sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. I just got word – your sister needs me to go stay with her, and with your _tato_ still on the ship, I’m taking Adam and Michal with me. Will you be okay to stay at the newspaper house?”

Not letting his smile fall, though it was hard, he nodded. “Of course. Lena will be thankful for the help.” He had planned on spending some extra time at home since it was getting colder and there were more kids who needed a relatively warm bed. Since he always had one to fall back on, he’d wanted to free up the space for someone who _really_ needed it. He supposed that wouldn’t happen now.

He briefly considered asking his mother to allow him to stay in the house alone, maybe invite some of the newsies over to a place with a way to get heat and blankets that were better than the ones in the lodging house, but he knew she would never allow him. He was only twelve – nearly thirteen – and her youngest child, and there was just no way she would let him do it.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try once she was gone, though. He had enough friends who could pick a lock.

“You’re such a good boy, Elmer.” She pressed a kiss against his hair and placed her hands on his cheeks.  It made him feel a little guilty so he made a mental note to revisit his plan to break into his own home. “I’m so proud of you, _synek_. You do our family proud.”

“I try, _mama_ ,” he answered. “Do you need help packing?”

She sent him off with a tutting noise and a smile, telling him to go help Aleksander with his counting. She was a proud woman, rarely accepting the help that he made sure to always offer. That way, she couldn’t ever be mad at _him_ for not helping her, regardless of whether she asked for it or not.

Alek was probably the smartest of them and Elmer knew his mother and father were hoping his big brother would somehow make it to college. Part of Elmer wanted to try to, once he was old enough, but he knew it wasn’t in the cards for him. He was going to work as a newsboy as long as he could and then go to work in a factory, maybe. If he was lucky, he would show someone he was good at counting and numbers and he might be able to work doing something with that. More than likely, he would end up as a messenger or working in a factory or at the docks though.

“ _Mama_ send you in here to help me?” Alek asked, a frown on his face.

Elmer hummed and sat down, pulling the ledger his brother was working through over to sit in front of him. “I’m smarter’an you,” he grinned, “but _mama_ likes thinkin’ you’re smarter so I let her. For now.”

Alek shoved him and pulled the ledger back in front of him. “I just came by to visit before she left and she shooed me away.”

“Lena just had a baby. _Mama_ needs to make sure she brings enough food to last a month,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “Are you still staying with the fellas from … where’d you meet them again?”

“The fellas that shine shoes down in the financial district,” Alek confirmed.

“You’d think you’d be better at numbers since ya spend so much time ‘round ‘em,” Elmer joked, reaching across his body to point to a line. “Forgot to carry the three. Whole line is off.”

Alek shoved him away, making him lose his balance and fall off the chair. Laughing, Elmer stood. “Don’t blame me ‘cause you ain’t as good at numbers as me.”

“You’re only good ‘cause ya ain’t got no friends so ya count rocks.”

Elmer stuck out his tongue and considered grabbing the ledger and running away, but instead headed back into the kitchen to help his _mama_. She let him, this time, directing him to carefully remove the cookies and _please don’t eat one, synek, they’re for Lena’s family._

“I _am_ Lena’s family,” he muttered, pocketing one when his mother’s back was turned. “I’m going to go sell some newspapers. The evening edition should be out soon. Will you still be here tonight when I get home?”

“Yes, _synek_ , We’ll leave in the morning,” she answered, kissing him on the forehead. “Don’t stay out too late.”

“I won’t, _mama_ ,” he promised. “I’ll be home later.”

“Bądź bezpieczny. I love you, Elmer.” He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around his mother in a tight hug. “I love you too, _mama_.” 

He held her close for a moment before pulling away. He called out to his siblings who were still milling around the house, letting them know he was going. He received a few replies, letting him know they really didn’t care. With a happy grin, he left their home and headed back towards the lodging house and his friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (which I found online, so if I'm wrong, please correct me and I'll update the story):
> 
> Mama - mother (mom)  
> Tato - father (dad)  
> Jestem tutaj, mama - I’m here, mom  
> synek - baby boy  
> Bądź bezpieczny - be safe


End file.
